Trouble Close at Hand
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: A year after Midna had left Hyrule, Link is thrust into another adventure. With the help of an old friend, a small Minish, a blue fairy, a nobel boy, and skeleton, can Link save Halloween Town and Hyrule from the trouble close at hand? LinkxMidna
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If only if only. I wish I owned both of these things but I do not. Nintendo owns LoZ and Tim Burton owns TNBC.

A/N: It's back and better then ever! A bit late for Halloween, though. ^-^" Hope you enjoy the completly different story.

* * *

**Title:** **Trouble Close at Hand**

**Summary: A year after Midna had left Hyrule, Link is thrust into another adventure. With the help of an old friend, a small Minish, a blue fairy, a nobel boy, and skeleton, can Link save Halloween Town and Hyrule from the trouble close at hand?**

**Chapter 1: Trick-or-Trick**

* * *

On his chestnut colored mare, Link rode through Faron Woods in search of a clearing. A few days ago he had received a letter by Bo, the mayor of the small village he had grown up in, about a disturbance in the woods. Supposedly, Ilia, his childhood friend and daughter of the mayor, had been wandering around the woods and gotten lost.

She had searched for her way back when she had supposedly stumbled upon a small clearing with trees that had odd doors on them. Ilia had went to open one when she had heard sinister laughter and fled the spot out of fear. He had been called upon to check it out and make sure it was nothing dangerous.

"Hey, hero, want me to refill your lantern for free?" The lantern salesman asked him as he rode on by.

He stopped. "I've told you before that you can still charge me. You have to make a living somehow."

"I'm doing fine with business! You saved Hyrule, the least I can do is give you free lantern oil."

Link sighed exasperated. He had gone over this thousands of times before. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"Alright. Don't hesitate to ask!"

He urged Epona to go on.

* * *

"Princess, a woman is here to see you. She says that it is urgent."

"Has she said anything else?"

"She refuses to tell us anymore."

"Send her in."

"Yes, your highness." The Twili scurried out of the throne room.

Midna waited impatiently, clicking her tongue as the seconds ticked on by.

"Here she is, your highness."

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

The woman walked out of the room in a brisk pace.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Midna. I am Veran."

"What is so urgent that you could not tell my servant, Veran?" She eyed the woman. Veran had a bluish tint to her skin, red eyes, orange hair, and a regal purple outfit that made her look fit to be a Twili general. Something about her, though, told her that this woman was anything but a Twili.

"Your majesty, I have found a path to the Light Realm."

Her heart stopped. "T-that's impossible. Besides, what would this have to do with me?"

"We can leave this dreadful realm, now, princess. We no longer need to be here. We can flee to our old realm and live with the Hylians."

"Why would we want to leave our realm? It is perfectly fine here and most of the Twili would die from the light of the sun. It would not be safe."

"We could adapt!"

"Or we could stay here and not risk it."

"Please, princess, let me show you the way to the Light Realm!"

"Very well, lead me there."

After telling her guards to leave her alone, Midna had followed Veran out of the palace and into the palace garden. They soon exited the palace garden and into the woods behind the palace.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It is not much farther, your majesty."

Midna felt danger as she followed the mysterious Veran furthur into the woods but thought nothing of it. It was probably just her being paranoid. Finally, the two stopped walking as they arrived into a clearing. The trees had odd doors on them and Midna found herself stroking the cold metalic structure.

"Your highness, it is right through that door." Veran pointed to the one with the jack'o lantern door.

Midna glanced back at Veran as she slowly placed her hand on the doorknob. The Twilight Princess stopped as she was about to twist it open. "I don't trust you."

Veran's fake smile melted into a grimace. "They warned me that you were smarter then you look."

She growled at Veran. "Who are you working for?"

Veran began to disappear into the shadows that were descending over the woods. Her voice echoed. "Oh, no one important."

The door was thrust open and wind began to blow so strong from within the tree that Midna was being pulled towards it. She screamed as she grabbed onto the trees next to her, deseperately trying not to fall in. But it was to no avail and she did end up falling inside. Veran's figure reformed and she cackled.

A male's voice yawned. "So you took care of her?"

"Easy."

"Yeah right, sure it was." The sound of metal ripping apart echoed through out the woods.

"Damn you are fucking ugly. Put the helmet back on, Zant."

Zant glared at Veran. "You're not too hot yourself, bitch."

* * *

"Now I know you love carrots but all I have are apples. Don't even think about complaining. Apples are perfectly normal for horses!" Link rummaged through his pouch until he pulled an apple out. He put it infront of Epona, trying to get her to eat it.

The horse snorted and turned her head away.

"I spoiled you."

Epona gave another snort and nudged Link with her head. He laughed as she continued to nudge him. The hero's ears perked up when he heard three voices giggling.

"Hello?"

"Uh oh, he heard us!" A boy's voice called out in distress in the distance.

"Quick, scram!" A girl's voice followed after him.

Running footsteps and crunching leaves sounded.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Link sprinted off after the noise. "I'll be back soon, Epona!"

After about five minutes, he stopped in his tracks as he arrived at the clearing he had read about. Three children stood in the center in costumes. The girl was dressed as a witch with a matching mask. One boy was dressed as a demon, including the red mask. And the last child, another boy, was dressed as a skeleton with a grinning mask.

"Aw man, he caught us!" The witch whined.

"It's all your fault!" The demon accused.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah it was!"

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU MADE ME LAUGH!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

The skeleton child had yet to speak and looked like he was hesitating to do so as the two arguged.

"Excuse me?"

"WAIT UNTIL I TELL VERAN!" The witch shouted in his face, or rather, mask.

"Excuse me?" Link spoke up louder.

This got their attention immediatly. The two children turned to face him. "What?!" They snapped.

"Who are you three?"

"Oh." The demon murmured with the witch. "We forgot to introduce ourselves."

"Lock!" The demon proclaimed.

"Shock!" The witch pushed Lock aside.

"Barrel!" The skeleton spoke for the first time.

"Well, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, where are your parents?"

"Don't have any." Shock yawned.

"Is that all, Peter Pan?" Lock teased.

Link grimaced at the nickname. "My name's Link."

Barrel pulled out a orange and black swirled lollipop and went to take his mask off.

"Wait until we get home, stupid!" Shock hit him over the head.

"Hey, you shouldn't hurt your friend."

As Barrel rubbed his head, the other two rolled their eyes behind their masks.

"It was fun and all, meeting you but we've got to go. People to scare." Lock turned his back towards Link.

"Pranks to pull." Shock did the same.

"And candy to eat!" Barrel stated excitedly.

The three turned to the door with the jack'o lantern.

"Where are you three going?"

They turned to face him and fell over with laughter.

"What's so funny?" His temper was starting to flare. Link loved kids but these three just screamed danger.

Shock was the first to jump up to her feet as she turned the door's knob. "Oh nothing." She said sweetly.

The door opened to show nothing but a hollow inside.

Link stared at it in interest, wondering why someone would build a door into a tree. He suddenly felt himself falling as Lock had snuck up from behind and pushed him into the tree. A powerful wind began to pull him furthur in and the sound of their sinister laughter echoed. Link did the only thing he could think of doing. He screamed.

"What an idiot!" Shock laughed.

"He really fell for it!" Lock rolled on the floor as he laughed.

"Hey, what's that?" Barrel pointed to a blue flittering light.

"Uh-oh!" A squeaky voice came from the floating light.

The two other kids stood up and ran after the light. After ten minutes, they finally caught up to it and trapped it in a jar.

"What should we do with it?" Lock tapped at the glass.

"What is it, anyway?" Shock examined it.

"I'm a fairy, you naughty children!" The fairy exclaimed.

"Hey, maybe it's Peter Pan's fairy!" Barrel joked.

Lock and Shock rolled their eyes.

"He seriously needs to grow up." They sighed sadly.

"So what should we do?" Lock asked again.

"Let me go!" The fairy shrieked.

"I say we take it back with us. Maybe the bosses will give us something special." Shock suggested.

"Like candy!" Barrel's eyes widened at the thought and his mouth drooled a bit.

"Come on guys, it's delivary time!"

* * *

"Why do I have to do this? Why couldn't those stupid kids do this? Hell, why couldn't _you_do it!?" Zant complained as he dodged a huge golden ladybug.

"I took care of the Twilight Princess! I'm just here to make sure you get the job done right." Veran shrugged.

"I should be rulling my realm, not dodging these huge animals just so I can lure some old guy to the clearing!"

"Quit complaining, you moron! We're almost there."

"So what should I say?"

"I don't know! Make something up. Tell him that the clearing is on fire. Be creative."

"B-"

"Shut up and knock on the damn door."

With a grunt, Zant did as he was ordered and tried his best to look paniced as the door opened.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zant and this is my wife Veran. You see, our son was lost in a small clearing and we need help."

Veran glared at Zant for the wife and child comment but said nothing.

"Lead me there, I'll help."

The old man grabbed a bird staffed cane and pushed his way out the door. He muttered something about being too old for this.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" Veran hissed.

"Haha." He stuck his tongue out.

About a half an hour later, they arrived at a clearing like the previous others. From above, it held the apperance of a few twigs stuck in the ground.

"My, what an odd clearing." The old man touched the doors. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Sir, I believe he went through this door!" Zant pointed to the jack'o lantern door.

He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob. Slowly and carefully, he turned the knob and opened it to reveal nothing but a hollow trunk. "Stay here, he may be hanging on a root from the inside." Cautiously, he stepped into the trunk and looked up to see nothing but darkness. "That's od-" The floor gave out and he fell into a dark abyss.

The two villiains came back to their full height and walked on, talking quietly about their secret plans for world domination.

* * *

"Oh, Ralph, there you are!" A female's voice giggled.

"H-hello, Giselle." A red head with blue eyes and regal clothing blushed.

"Ralph, I found a bizarre clearing! Do you want to see it?" She asked excitedly.

Ralph furrowed his eyebrows. Giselle never really got so excited. "...Sure?"

"Alright, follow me, princey! But keep up!" Giselle ran ahead.

He chased after her. "What's wrong with her? She never acts like this." He thought aloud.

After nearly falling down a hole, Ralph stood hunched over panting in the clearing.

"Isn't it amazing, Ralph? This door's my favorite." Giselle walked over to a jack'o lantern door.

"Y-yes, a-a-amazing....can....we...go...b-back to the...palace, now?"

"Aw but Ralph, you haven't opened the door yet!" Her eyes widened lovingly. "I got you something."

Ralph loved gifts and prizes, so automatically he scrambled to the tree and flew open the door. He peeked in. "Where is it? Is it a goldfish?"

"What a moron." A more manly voice spoke.

He pouted and was just about to tell this guy off when he fell into the trunk and the floor disappeared.

The only thing left was a figure walking away.

* * *

"Where am I?" Midna muttered as she looked around. Her eyes rested on a pitch black sky. "Am I really in the Light Realm?"

She need not say how much her hopes were up, if there really were a secret way to her realm and back then perhaps she could still visit and not have to worry about the two realms being attacked. Her hopes dropped as she noticed the odd spiral hill and all of the tombstones. Only Kakariko Village had a graveyard-something she found quite ridiculous about the realm-and it was smaller then this.

"When I find those kids they're going to get a huge talk!" A male's voice broke her out of her daze. "Who raises children like that?!"

The voice was vaguelly familiar and from the tone of his voice he was just as equally pissed off as Midna was. "Hello, is anyone here?" Her voice bounced off of the graves.

"Over here!"

Immediatly, she stood up and walked towards the voice. "Where are you?"

"Right here."

Midna looked down at a patch of dirt that had been left unburied, inside that patch of dirt was a very very familiar face. "Link?!"

"Midna, what are you doing here?" He sat up and brushed himself off.

"Oh, you know, I just love to go to mysterious graveyards." She replied sarcasticly.

"You too?" Link grinned.

"Where are we?"

"I was hoping you would know."

"I cannot believe you're here."

"Neither can I."

"So, what kids were you talking about? Talo and Malo?"

"I wish. Those two would never do anything like this, though. Lock, Shock, and Barrel. I found them in this clearing and they pushed me into a tree."

"Let me guess, the door with the jack'o lantern?"

"Bingo."

"This woman did the same thing to me, except a gust of wind blew me inside."

"Hey, listen, put me down this instant! Wait until the Great Fairy hears about this!" A squeaky voice screamed.

"Shut up!"

"Shock, let's leave her here. She's annoying!"

"Yeah, we've got enough candy at the treehouse."

"Fine, see if I care."

"Hey, wait, you can't just leave me here! Get back over here!"

Midna looked down at the sitting Link in the grave. "I'm just going to take a guess but..."

"I think that was them."

"Thought so. Think we should check it out?"

"Yeah, help me out?"

"Nu-uh, hero. First off, your stronger then me. Second, I can't give you all the breaks in life." She winked.

"You haven't changed one bit." He smiled as he climbed out.

"Come on, I think they left the thing over there." Midna pointed out a small blue light.

The two walked towards the light that began to brighten up as they got closer. Inside a jar was a small blue fairy that held her knees and looked to be crying.

"Are you alright, miss?" Link grabbed the jar.

The fairy gasped at the sudden woosh of air that came as it was lifted. She stared at Link's face dumbfoundedly. "Link?"

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Who's she?" Midna piped up.

"It's me, Navi! Remember? 'Hey listen! Watch out!'"

"Sorry, you must have me mistaken for another Link."

"How many people have the name Link that she can mistake you?"

"I agree with blue girl. Gee, Link, it's not gonna work. You can't fool me! Sorry about leaving you all those years ago. I had to, though. But now that we're back together, we can go back to Kokiri Forest and have fun!"

"Kokiri Forest? Hey, Link, wasn't that a myth in one of Shad's books?"

"Myth? Look, lady, Kokiri Forest is not a myth. In fact, I was just on my way to go see the Forest Sage about some pretty mysterious figures I've seen roaming around. But I guess that they found me first."

"Kokiri Forest _is_ a myth! Tell her, Link!"

"He grew up there!"

"No he didn't!

"Yes he did!"

"NO HE DIDN'T!"

"Are you calling the Hero of Time's companion a liar?!"

"HERO OF TIME? LINK IS THE HERO OF TWILIGHT AND **_I'M_** HIS COMPANION!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"YOU ARE PROBABLY PRINCESS RUTO IN DISGUISE!"

"YOU'RE PROBABLY ONE OF HIS STAR FANGIRLS IN DISGUISE!"

"Ladies, ladies! Please, calm down. Midna is right, I was not raised in the legendary Kokiri Forest. I was raised in Ordon."

"Ordon?"

"Yeah, Ordon, you crazy bitch." Midna interrupted.

"So you're not the Hero of Time?"

"You knew the Hero of Time?" Link questioned.

"Oh, sure! You look just like him, too."

"That would mean that you're from thousands of years ago."

"You been living under a rock, fairy?"

Navi sent a glare towards the Twilight Princess. "I've been living in the Cave of Ordeals for the past few years, taking care of the Great Fairy."

"Yep, under a rock." She yawned.

* * *

"Giselle? Giselle?! Where is she?" Ralph called out in the graveyard he found himself in.

A small voice screamed until Ralph felt a soft tap, or was it a thud, on his right shoulder. "What was that?" The prince looked around.

"Down here, kid."

He looked to his left, up, and then down. "Where are you?"

"To your right."

He felt a painful punch. "OW!"

"Kids these days."

"What was that?!"

"My staff."

"That thing hurt."

"Good. Look to your _other_ right."

Ralph did as he was told and saw a small mouse-like old man. "Who and what are you?"

"My name is Ezlo, I am from the Minish tribe. Where am I?"

"I don't have any idea where we are."

"HERO OF TIME? LINK IS THE HERO OF TWILIGHT AND **_I'M_** HIS COMPANION!" A female's voice shouted off in the distance.

"Link? I know Link! Quick, boy, follow those voices. The people that we see should be able to help us."

"Why should I listen to you?"

Ezlo grabbed his staff threateningly.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it! Just don't take that thing out again."

* * *

Link took the lid off of the jar and let the fairy flutter around. She came to rest on his shoulder.

"Alright, Link, I'll help you get us out of here. If we come across any monsters, I can help tell you their weaknesses. I'm a floating encyclopedia!"

"An annoying encyclopedia." Midna scoffed.

"Look, you two, you've got to be nice to each other if we're going to get o-"

"Hey, you with the green hat and blue women!" A boy's voice shouted.

Link turned around to see a boy his age running up to them with a small object on his right shoulder. After a minute, the boy stopped and panted as he stood before them. "I-I'm Ralph. Where are we?"

"Wish I could tell you, Ralph, but we don't know."

"What's that on your shoulder?" Midna squinted her eyes to see better.

"It's a Minish!" Navi spoke up. "Minish are small mousey creatures that help Hylians. Their Hylian name is Picori. They haven't been spotted in thousands of years but they still hide rupees in Hyrule's grassy plains so they can help them. They can only be seen by children."

"Someone studies alot." The Minish piped up.

"I've never heard of a Minish or a Picori." Link and Midna spoke in unison.

"Neither have I. I'm from Labryunn and I just appeared here with this guy on my shoulder."

"Why can we see him, then?" Midna asked. "I'm not a child."

"A Minish can choose to appear to certain people, no matter the age." Navi answer.

"This _guy_ has a name, you know. Link, would you introduce me to your friends?"

"...What is it with people knowing my name?" Link furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry but I've never met you."

"How could you forget all about the Great Sage, Ezlo?"

"Someone has a huge ego." Midna smirked. "Ow! Did he just bite me?!"

"That was my staff."

"Stupid little ra-OW!"

"Would you please stop hitting my friend?"

"Don't listen to him, keep going." Navi encouraged.

"Navi!"

"Sorry, Link."

After rubbing her head for a good minute, the princess sighed exasperated. "I'm Midna."

The odd group of Hylians, a fairy, a Twili, and a Minish looked towards the odd hill.

"Hey, Midna." Link murmured.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about another adventure?"

"I think you're going to have an awfully hard time trying to get rid of me."

* * *

A/N So much better then the original. ^_^ This one has a good plot, so far. It's sort of a crossover with LoZ, LoZ, LoZ, LoZ, and TNBC. XD

Now you're probably all wondering how the hell Ralph is still alive. He's not. That, my friends, is his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grea-**FIVE YEARS LATER-**great, grandson. He takes after him. 8D

Anyway...guess who that last villian is. It shouldn't be too hard, considering I've been on a kick with him. ^-^ Tata for now, tete for later. Please review or story alert!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If only if only. I wish I owned both of these things but I do not. Nintendo owns LoZ and Tim Burton owns TNBC.

A/N: I'm excited with this story.

* * *

**Title:** **Trouble Close at Hand**

**Summary: A year after Midna had left Hyrule, Link is thrust into another adventure. With the help of an old friend, a small Minish, a blue fairy, a nobel boy, and skeleton, can Link save Halloween Town and Hyrule from the trouble close at hand?**

**Chapter 2: This is Halloween **

* * *

"So you are not the same Link I met so many years ago?"

"Sorry, Hylians have shorter live-spans than Minish and Fey."

"And Twili." Midna added.

"Really?" Ralph raised an eyebrow.

The group was walking through the seemingly endless graveyard, trying to find a way out. Finally, they came to the gate of it. Outside of the graveyard it was just as bare. Pumpkins were on the sides of the path and out of the corner of their eyes, the group could swear that they winked.

"Be on the look out for someone." Navi ordered.

"Or a sign." Link added on.

"Guys, I think I see some berries." Midna wandered away from the group. "I'm famished. I haven't eaten since yesterday. Link, what do you think about these? Poisonous or not?" She put her hand that held the berries infront of his face.

"They look alright. Give me a couple?"

"Sure."

"So, you're name's Navi?" Ralph made small talk with the fairy as Link and Midna picked a few berries for later. "OW!"

Ezlo's staff had striked again. "Look, boy! There's a sign right over there."

"Why do you have to do that?" He walked over towards a scarecrow that held a sign. "Halloween Town? What kind of a place is that?"

"Hey, listen! Link, Midna, Ralph and Ezlo found a sign!"

The two friends turned away from the bush and walked on over to get a look at it.

"Congratulations, we now know where we are." Link patted Ralph on the back.

"Halloween Town, I've never heard of it." Midna stared at the sign as if it would change before her very eyes.

A wind blew that made the scarecrow move, it's twig finger pointed far off towards a pair of bushes.

"Move those bushes aside, boy. There may be some more of those berries." Ezlo explained.

With a heavy sigh, Ralph did as he was told. "Wow."

"So that's it." Midna followed the trail of the finger.

"It shouldn't be too far. I'd say about half a mile. I'm sure someone can help us get home, there." Link began walking ahead.

"Link, you mind if I rest up in your shadow? I've been working pretty hard." Midna yawned sleepily.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." Her sing-song tone echoed as she disappeared into his shadow.

Navi fluttered next to Link's ear. "Is it alright if I hide under your hat? I'm pretty scared."

"Fine by me."

"Thanks!" She darted underneath his green cap.

Ralph stood, still looking at the town.

"Get moving!"

He jumped ten feet in the air when Ezlo snapped at him, before running to catch up to Link.

* * *

"They're taking the pumpkins!"

"Somebody, quick, get them!"

"They took the carmel apples!"

"Where's all of my spiders?"

"My baby snakes are gone!"

Verious voices shouted out things of the sort as Link, Midna, Navi, Ralph, and Ezlo came towards Halloween Town. To their utter surprise, as they walked into the town they were greeted by a great plenty of distressed monsters. Link felt for his sword when Ralph's hand rested on his.

"Stop, I believe they are peaceful."

"Peaceful? You do realize peaceful monsters is an oxymoron, right?" Link hissed.

"They have not attacked."

"He has a point." Midna countered.

"This is terrible, just terrible! There's only fourty-five days left till Halloween and those kids stole all of our items!" A short man walked by, wearing a sash that proclaimed he was the mayor.

"Now, calm down, Mayor. I'm sure we can get this all fixed in time. I'll just go see those three misfits and bring everything back. It's perfect!" A skeleton over towered him.

"But Ja-"

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control."

"Excuse us?" Navi flew infront of the skeleton's face. "Hi, my name's Navi and I was just wondering if you could my friends and I?"

"Oh, newcomers? It's a pleasure to meet you, Navi. Jack Skellington, how can I help you?"

"See, my friends and I got lead here but a couple of people and we really need to get home."

"What kind of people? Were they three little kids wearing masks?"

"Yeah, they took me and one of my friends!"

"Alright, mayor, you can panic again. This is horrible. Not only have Lock, Shock, and Barrel stolen our items, they've kidnapped people! I am terribly sorry for the problem and I will do all in my power to help you and your friends. Is it alright if I hear each of their stories?"

"Sure! Hey, guys, over here!"

"Navi, you shouldn't wander off like that." Link scolded.

"Oh, calm down. I don't know why you care. I was hoping she'd get eaten by a cat or something. Maybe someone could swat her down..." Midna began to list the ways of death for the fairy.

"...Uh, who's the skeleton guy?" Ralph nodded his head towards Jack. "OW! What'd I do now?"

"And you are a nobel? You are quite rude."

"I am getting pretty tired of you and that stupid staff."

"Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King. Is your friend alright?" Jack seemed to furrow his eyebrows-if he had any in the first place-as he looked at Ralph.

"Oh, it's nothing. He just has a very angry Minish on his shoulder." Navi shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Midna."

"I'm Link."

"OW, OW, OW, OW!!!"

"That's Ralph and the Minish on his shoulder is Ezlo." Link informed Jack Skellington.

"I've never heard of a Minish before, is it an invisible creature?" He tried to spot Ezlo.

"Only when he doesn't want you to see him." Midna popped a berry into her mouth. "So, is there anything you can do to help us get home?"

"Well, it depends on who brought you here. Navi told me that one of you and her were brought here by Lock, Shock, and Barrel?"

"That would be me." The hero stepped foward.

"I apologize for their rude behavior, they haven't quite be themselves, lately. Well, they've been themselves, just worse then usual. How did the rest of you get here?"

"Veran." Midna stated. "She's this tall blue lady that wears purple clothes."

"I saw her, too. She stood next to that odd fellow with the golden eyes and blue skin." Ezlo stopped hitting Ralph for a second. This time, Jack heard the voice.

"ZANT?"

"I've never met a Veran of Zant in town, before."

"I think I was kidnapped by a boy. I'm not sure, though. All I heard was his voice." Ralph explained.

"Oh dear, this just won't do at all. Perhaps those three know where the people who brought you here are. You can all come with me when I go to comfront them."

"We'll take you up on your offer, Jack." Midna nodded.

* * *

A/N: See you guys in a month. XD

JK, JK.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing.

A/N: I had the STRONGEST urge to write this!!!!! We all knew it was coming.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

The three masked children shook with fear at the deep voice.

"I-It was an accident!" Lock defended himself. "It was all Shock's fault!"

"WAS NOT!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was no-"

"QUIET! How could you two lose him? Imbeciles! I give you simple instructions and you screw it up? I blame your master. He has no good taste in henchmen." Ganondorf rubbed his temple. "I shall give you three another chance at this. Kidnap the hero and bring him back to me! To ensure that you do not get defeated, I suggest you team up."

"Yes sir!" The three nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll get him-" Barrel called as they ran as fast as they could to get away from the man.

"NEXT TIME!"

Ganondorf sighed exasperated. "And you three?"

"Midna and Ezlo are here." Veran frowned. "We held up our end of the deal."

Zant nodded. "Yes, my lord. You only told us to bring them here."

"And you, Vaati?" The dark lord turned to the young male.

"He's here. I did what you ordered me to and I'm leaving. I refuse to take part in this foolish plan. It will fail, like all of your other ones." He crossed his arms. "I plan on actually growing up, this time."

"You dare call Lord Ganon's plans foolish?" Zant hissed. "You are the fool, Vaati, you and your old master."

The Wind Mage gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare bring him into this. Need I remind you how much older I am than you?"

"You're still only a boy! A mere child. You will never amount to anything more than a mere paw-" Zant clutched his cheek, which now had a red handprint.

"Learn your place, Zant. You're lucky that I did not blast you." He began to walk off. "Have fun getting destroyed by the hero."

* * *

"Kidnap the hero boy?" The three questioned.

"I wanna do it!" Lock shouted.

"Let's draw straws." Barrel suggested.

"Ganondorf said we should work together. Three of a kind-" Shock started.

"Birds of a feather, now and forever! Weeee! La, la, la, la, la. Kidnap the hero boy, lock him up real tight! Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights."

"First, we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait! When he comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate." Shock grinned.

"Wait! I've got a better plan to catch this lanky elfin man! Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll butter him up." Lock pushed the girl aside.

"Kidnap the hero boy! Throw him in a box, bury him for ninety years then see if he talks." They began to toss various traps inside a bathtub.

"Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man can take the whole thing over then! He'll be so pleased, I do declare, that he will cook him rare." The girl proclaimed.

"Weeee!"

"I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then...knock three times and when he anwers hero boy will be no more!"

"You're so stupid, think now! If we blow him up into smithereens, we may lose some pieces and then Ganon will beat us black and green."

"Kidnap the hero boy! Tie him in a bag, throw him in the ocean, then see if he is sad!"

"Because Mr. Ganondorf is the meanest guy around! If I were on his Ganon list, I'd get out of town."

"He'll be so pleased by our success that he'll reward us, too, I'll bet!" Barrel informed them.

"Perhaps Oogie will make his special brew of snake and spider stew! Ummm! We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and stay on his good side."

"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb." Shock sighed.

"I'm not the dumb one!" The boy with the skeletal mask shouted.

"You're no fun!" Lock yelled.

"Shut up!"

"MAKE ME!"

"I've got something, listen now. This one is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present to his door, upon there'll be a note to read. Now, in the box we'll wait and hide..."

"Until his curiousity entices him to look inside and then we'll have him one, two, three!" They shouted excitedly in unison. "Kidnap the hero boy, beat him with a stick! Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick. Kidnap the hero boy, chop him into bits! Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks. Kidnap the hero boy, see what we will see. Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key!!!"

They cackled as they rode away in their bath tub and Vaati watched, smirking at their plans.

"Too confident for my tastes."

* * *

A/N: O_O Vaati's acting weird in this. VERY different than I normally make him. Gee, I wonder why. (Grins knowingly) And yes, the parts that say Oogie ARE meant to be there. Oogie IS working with Ganondorf, remember? (Points above)


End file.
